Wild Stallion in the Night
by Jecir
Summary: Only when it rained could she see him. Only when the storms reached their peak could he breach the gap between mortals and spirits. Only in this weather could they be together. For one night, for one ride, Makoto waits in the rain. Makoto/Nephrite.


Wild Stallions in a Storm

By: Jecir

Thunder shook the house as the storm raged outside her window. Makoto pulled the covers further over her head. She could feel Prince Charming's hot breath against her arm. She rolled over and hugged the shaggy golden retriever. She wasn't scared. She was hiding with him so he'd feel better. Prince Charming didn't like storms.

Lightening crackled across the sky. Makoto buried her head into the thick golden fur, her young body tense, waiting for the thunder.

It came, loud and powerful, causing the small apartment to shake. She bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Don't worry, Prince Charming," she whispered through trembling lips, "It will be over soon."

The roll of thunder that followed taunted her with how wrong she was. It seemed to say, "I will rage all night!"

The nine-year-old tightened her hold on her dog. Her mommy would be back soon to drive away the thunder. Her mommy always protected her.

What was that?

Makoto chanced a peek out from under her haven. She had heard something outside.

The thunder rumbled.

There it was again! She dove out of the bed, her small feet stumbling to the window; Prince Charming's concerned whimpers following her the entire way. Throwing open the curtains, she looked up with eager eyes into the black storm clouds. She was certain she had heard it…

A horse.

Makoto squinted. The thick bands of rain made it hard for her to see. She waited with baited breath. She was sure she had heard it.

Lightening struck the courtyard right outside the window.

With a shriek, Makoto dove back into her bed and pulled the covers over her head. Prince Charming barked and curled up next to her. There she stated long into the night as the storm raged on. As she trembled under the blankets, she couldn't help but wonder…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why was there a horse in the rain?" Makoto pulled the flashlight lower from her face, increasing the shadow. "She never figured it out, but to this day, whenever a bad thunderstorm raged outside her room, if she listened hard enough, she could hear the sounds of hooves beating across the sky followed by the echoing cry of a wild horse on the wind."

At the climax of her tale, lightening struck, knocking out the power and casting the apartment into darkness. Usagi screamed and buried her head under her pillow, crying, "Demon horse!!"

The others laughed at her antics.

"Calm down, Usagi-chan," Minako chided as she took the flashlight from Makoto. "It was just a story."

Usagi sat up only after pulling her sleeping bag over her head. "I hate ghost stories!" she whined. "Why did you have to tell that?"

"What kind of sleep over would this be without ghost stories?" Rei teased.

"A fun one!" Usagi whined. "Mako-chan, lights!"

"Hai, hai. Give me a sec." The Senshi of Thunder walked into her kitchen in search of some candles. As she did, she wondered if he would come tonight. The weatherman said it was going to be a bad storm that could last all night. She certainly hoped it was true. A wistful sigh escaped her lips as she grabbed her candles and hurried back to join the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party lasted well into the night. The longer they stayed awake, the worse the storm seemed to become. Finally, Usagi couldn't take it anymore. "I hate this!! I want Mamo-chan!!"

"It's almost three," Ami pointed out. "It would not be a good idea to call him."

Usagi already had her cell phone out and was halfway through dialing his number.

"I think this is a good time to go to bed," Makoto advised as she took the phone from the pouting Usagi.

"Mako!" she cried, but Makoto cut her off.

"The sooner you get to sleep, the faster you'll get to see Mamoru-san," she said reassuringly.

Usagi liked that thought. She immediately lay down on the floor, her blanket pulled over her head, and fell asleep. The others followed in a similar fashion, finding comfortable spots around Makoto's living room. Good nights were exchanged and the candles were blown out.

Makoto retreated to her bedroom. Locking the door behind her, she breathed a deep sigh of relief and then smiled. The others would be asleep soon, if not already. She just had to wait a little longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hooves. Thundering across the sky. Getting closer.

Makoto sat up. She had fallen asleep!

Jumping from her bed, she wrapped her robe around herself and threw open the balcony door. The storm was at its peak. The wind whipped about without restraint. Rain pelted the ground, forming rivers of mud and mini seas in every patch of earth. The trees swayed as if dancing with reckless abandon to the symphony of thunder and lightening. She breathed deep this wild atmosphere, relishing in it. Then she was off.

She leapt from her balcony, embracing the feral world around her. This was her element. Life untamed, without boundaries, free to rage in all its passions. Her feet touched the flooded ground. She began to run, goaded on by the wind's challenge. _Are you faster than me?_ it teased.

"We shall see," was her answering cry. Then she laughed.

In this uncultivated world, she was truly at home. She was no longer Kino Makoto, college freshman. She was Crowned Princess Diana of Jupiter. Here, she was free.

The horse's cry echoed through the air.

She turned her head, a smile spreading across her face. He was here!

Running across the streets, she dove into the abandoned park to wait for him. She stopped in the middle of a clearing and looked up, anticipation etched on ever inch of her face. Her hair flew, wet and wild, in the untamed wind. Her robe had fallen off her body, and her nightgown was ripped and muddied. Her bare legs were stained with dirt. She was wild.

From the clouds, he came. Riding atop a powerful black stallion whose hooves thundered with every step and whose mane and tail were made of lightening, he rode from the heavens. His long dark coat trailed storm clouds; his deep eyes reflected the ferocity of the storms he brought; his face showed wild passion; his long brown hair flew free of restraint.

Diana could feel her heart pounding with excitement. He was here! He was finally here!

He brought his horse to a stop before her. It snorted and stamped the ground, impatient to continue the ride. The rider dismounted. "Diana," he breathed in a voice like the wind.

Diana threw herself into his arms, claiming his lips as her own. "Seiryu," she breathed, breaking the kiss for only a second. Their skin to skin contact released the wild Jovian magic that was trapped inside of her. The storm increased in power; lightening streaking across the sky as they held each other. Oh, how she had missed him.

"Come, daughter of the storm," he whispered, taking her hand. "Let us away." He led her to his horse. He mounted, then reached down to her. She grabbed his powerful arm, allowing him to pull her up behind him. They would ride this storm to its bitter end, free of the world for as long as it was possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunlight broke through the curtains of her room. Makoto stared at it for a long while. It was morning already? She didn't want to move. She was still so tired…

In the corner, hidden behind a chair, was her ruined robe and nightgown.

Pieces of earth were entangled in her hair, remnants of her night with him. Makoto moaned with longing at the memories. She wished she could ride the storms with him for eternity. Ever since she had become Sailor Jupiter, he would come for her. Only when the storms were strong enough could he breach the ridge between mortals and spirits. He was one of five, the Kings of Terra. And he was bound to the storms until the Golden King summoned him back. Makoto cursed Mamoru for the thousandth time for being so weak. She wanted her lover's touch, craved it. It was becoming so hard to wait for the next storm. But she would survive. The expanse between them made their meetings all the more wonderful.

She could hear the others stirring. She would have to get up soon to make breakfast. But for now, she lay in bed remembering him. Her wild stallion in the night.

AN: Sai Orliana gave me this idea a few days ago after a really bad storm. She said she thought she heard a horse outside during the peak of the storm and then challenged me to figure out why a horse would be outside in such bad weather. This is my answer. I hope you liked it!


End file.
